the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
S02E02 - Hermione's First D
This episode includes approximately the second half of Chapter 1 of "An Honest Mistake" by the author mctwist. It then skips chapter 2 entirely and starts with the first part of chapter 3. This was due to the chapters being out of order in the document they were reading from. Episode Summary Hermione gets her first "D", and she's totally fine with that! Notable Moments *Season 1 Episode 3 is the most popular downloaded episode because, of course, of Danny! *Hosts promise that if you give them their 69th 5 star review on iTunes, they promise to give a shout-out of some kind to them (or pop out of a birthday cake). *Allie and Lyndsay introduce the worst Draco voices ever...kind of like the "Oh, Hello" characters. *(A:) Hermione just got finger-blasted. (L:) Did anyone think that sentence would ever get spoken in the world? *Draco only has a hoftie? Good thing Hermione is a problem-solver. *Hermione uses one hand to make Draco hard and the other to stir a potion to get an A. (A): Her first D. (L:) Hermione's First D is what this episode should be called! *Lyndsay learned to swim via the "sink or swim" method and her dad *may* be a Puerto Rican drug lord. *Lyndsay catches herself before saying a gross thing. Then proceeds to say the gross thing. Comparing and contrasting a teenage boner to a grown man. Warmly recalls the boners of her past. #TeenageBonerAntics (ages 18-23) *Hermione's the best at everything, including blowjobs. It's bOner, not bonEr. *Danny is not on board with Dramione unless they have a long heart-to-heart first and hash out their complicated history. *Isn't everyone's last thoughts before penetration, "I love magic"? *Ding dong! Who's there? The clit! *Did they lock the doors? Allie suggests that Slughorn is probably in the room disguised as a couch right now. Danny thinks he's the desk they're having sex on. *Definitely not Draco's first time. Pansy probably put out (actress was in Playboy) *PSA: Pulling out is not effective! Condoms and birth control, kids! *Lyndsay is all hot and Pottered while reading while Allie is wondering when they're going to clean up the mess. *Allie impersonates Snape from season 1 (which had an abundance of towels to clean up with.) *Danny works on his Snape impersonation, but it comes out more Flitwick-y. *Hermione knows everything...except apparently where babies come from. *"Accio jizz rag!" ~ Danny *Danny is impressed by Draco's stamina...ah, to be an 18 year old again! *Slughorn appears in the door...so definitely not the desk. *"Remember that time you made us make the most dangerous love potion in existence? Well "accidentally" the teenagers took it and now we're all boning!" ~ Danny *Slughorn gives out the most questionable full marks ever. Definitely dubious consent going on here (Draco is drugged, Slughorn seems fine with it). *"Slughorn's a PI-AMP!" ~ Allie *Pansy + Slughorn = Plughorn *Some debate whether "previous 2 nights" means they have hooked up two nights in a row, or whether they hooked up 2 nights previously. It is possible that they may have accidentally skipped chapter 2 (where they do appear to hook up again...) *Hermione seems to settle for "well, at least he's just ignoring me and not actively being a dick to me." *Allie's Snape impersonation continues to be a work in progress. *Ron Bashing - he's not even having sex and he's still wiped out. **Maybe they ran into "Plughorn" ~ Allie *"Mr. Malfoy, stop blowing on Miss Granger and return to your seat." ~ Danny doing an impression of Allie doing an impression of Snape. *"S.P.E.W. is so much more sexual in this context." ~ Danny *First occurence of SEX HEX! *Allie remains unconvinced that he was ever under the power of Amortentia. *Long distance teasing feels a little "violatey". *Allie brings things down by pointing out that Draco would be a Death Eater right now. *"Straight D's this year" ~ Allie Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Likes the pairing, the aggression and the location (teacher's office) Lyndsay: Up * Took her down memory lane remembering the 20's boners of her past. Danny: Down * Slughorn as the couch ruined it for him. Sex on all furniture will be ruined for Danny now. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2 Wands Up Category:2017 Category:Reader: Lyndsay Category:Lyndsay: Up Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Down